The resistor for current detection is used, for an example, for monitoring electrical charge and discharge current of a battery, and for controlling electrical charge and discharge current of the battery etc. The resistor for current detection is inserted in the route of the current to be monitored, the voltage caused at both ends of the resistor by the current is detected, and the current is detected from already-known resistance value of the resistor. Though, there are various types of the resistor for current detection, a structure of the resistor is known, as an example. The resistor is provided with electrodes consisting of copper pieces fixed on both ends of lower surface of plate-shaped metal resistance body (refer to laid-open Japanese patent publication 2002-57009).
However, along with miniaturization of electronic equipments, when large current is applied to the miniaturized resistor, there becomes a situation that current density becomes high at mounted section of the resistor. Because of increase of current density, electro-migration is generated at mounted section of the resistor by solder, and there is a possibility that connection failure happens.
FIG. 1 shows mounting situation of conventional resistor for current detection. Copper is generally used as material for electrode 12, which is disposed at both ends of resistance body 11. The electrode 12 is fixed onto circuit wiring pattern 21 by solder 22. In this case, current density becomes high generally at edges of electrode 12 shown by character A or B. Therefore, according to high current density, electro-migration progresses gradually from portion shown by character A or B, and there is a possibility to become a disconnection.
There is a case that voltage detection terminals are pulled out from between a pair of circuit wiring pattern 21. When electro-migration progresses at a portion shown by character B in FIG. 1, error voltage detection is caused at vicinity of the portion B, and there is a problem that current detection accuracy becomes harmfully influenced.